Mute
by Nymphiase
Summary: Kuroko is a mute highschool boy who chose not to use his voice at a young age due to an accident. Akashi is determined to get Kuroko to voice his thoughts instead of hold them all in.
1. Chapter 1: Talk To Me

When Kuroko turned 7 years old, both of his parents passed away due to a car crash. After the incident, the blue haired boy refused to speak and from that day, he became mute. Kuroko was still able to talk, he just decided not to; he didn't want to interact with people and love them. He wanted them to stay far away from him. He wanted nothing to do with love. The blue haired boy was still as smart as ever even without his voice. He carried around a small notebook whenever he had to say something and he always had his cellphone to text out words instead of say them.

On Kuroko's first day of highschool, he bumped into a very tall boy with purple hair.

"Mm? Who are you?" The purple haired boy asked while nibbling on some chips. The purple haired boy's friends all turned their attention to the shy Kuroko who felt like he would pass out from the pairs of eyes glued to him.

"Murasakibara, don't be so rude." A green haired boy with glasses said. He turned to Kuroko and introduced himself, "I'm Midorima Shintaro. This purple giant is Murasakibara Atsushi."

A tanned boy in the group smiled and pat Kuroko's head, "You're so tiny. I'm Aomine Daiki."

Behind the tanned boy was a blonde who was….crying? Said blonde ran towards Kuroko and hugged him tightly, "You're so adorable~ I could just eat you up. I'm Kise Ryouta."

The blue haired boy trembled in fear as he was facing real human beings who expected him to talk. A smooth voice came from behind him,

"Atsushi, Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta, you're scaring him. Step away from him."

Kuroko flinched at the voice and didn't even dare to turn around to see who it was. Aomine raised his eyebrows and said, "Akashi… I think you scared him more than we did."

A light hand touched his shoulder and turned Kuroko's small body around, "Is that true?"

Kuroko's blue eyes met a pair of mismatched eyes. One shone a bright crimson while the other one was a golden colour. The amount of intimidation shone off of those eyes made Kuroko shake his head furiously. The redhead smiled warmly and then said,

"My name is Akashi Seijurou and you are?"

Kuroko snapped back to reality, turning his gaze away from those beautiful mismatched eyes and he searched for his notebook. He neatly wrote his name on a piece of paper and showed it to the redhead. Akashi tilted his head in confusion,

"Can't talk?"

Kuroko quickly scribbled, "**I chose not to at a young age.**"

Akashi just nodded and then walked away. The rest of the group smiled at Kuroko. Aomine threw an arm around the blue haired boy's shoulder and said, "Don't mind him, he may be sour at times, but he's really kind at heart."

Kuroko smiled back and thought to himself, _looks like I made a few friends…_

The group didn't seem to mind that Kuroko didn't talk. They actually had fun trying to read his expressions. Eventually, they were able to tell what he was trying to say and Kuroko didn't feel the need to bring his notebook around anymore. One day when Kuroko was absent from school, the whole group sat around in a circle to discuss their silent blue haired friend.

Kise whined, "I want to hear his voice!"

Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima agreed. Akashi sat there with his arms crossed. The redhead wanted to hear Kuroko's voice but forcing it out of him was probably a bad idea. Afterall, none of them knew why he stopped talking at a young age.

"Ne ne~" Kise started, "Wanna see who can make him talk first?"

The group shrugged, not sure if it was a good idea. As much as they wanted Kuroko to talk, they didn't want to accidently trigger something to make him pull away from them. The blonde then thought of a better idea, "How about, we try and get him to laugh. We've never heard his laugh right?"

The next day when Kuroko came back to school from his fever, he was met with Aomine and Kise trying to tickle him. The blue haired boy pulled out his cellphone and typed, "**Uh…I'm not ticklish if that's what you're trying to do.**"

"Kurokocchi, we just want to hear you laugh since you won't talk." Kise said.

The blue haired boy erased his previous message and typed another that said, "**My laugh is just as silent as my voice.**"

When Kuroko got to class, Midorima and Murasakibara started telling him really lame jokes. The blue haired boy held an emotionless expression as they continuously tried to make him laugh. Kuroko looked out of the window during class and saw Akashi running on the track. The blue haired boy's heart started to beat faster. Kuroko clenched his shirt as if he was trying to calm his heart down.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought to himself, _Akashi-kun is a guy and I don't fall in love anymore, so why is my heart beating faster?_

The blue haired boy continued to notice Akashi more and more over the days. He noticed that the redhead was beautiful. Akashi's skin wasn't too pale or dark, his hair was always in place and his beautiful eyes held so much depth. The redhead noticed that Kuroko was looking at him from time to time; Akashi would be lying if he said that he didn't notice Kuroko as well. The two teens glanced at each other a lot in class or during lunch.

One day during lunch, the whole group sat together on the roof. Akashi rested his chin on his hand and watched Kuroko silently eat his food.

"Akashicchi, you've been staring at Kurokocchi a lot lately." Kise pointed out. The redhead smiled slightly and said,

"Well, that's because I love him."

The group was stunned with Akashi's words while Kuroko felt a blush flame his cheeks.

"Ah Tetsu!" Aomine yelled, "You're blushing!"

The blue haired boy looked flustered, he shook his head and then made gestures with his hands as if to say that he wasn't blushing. Akashi chuckled slightly when Kuroko his face by burying them into his knees.

"Minechin, you embarrassed Kurochin." Murasakibara said while pulling Kuroko's small body into his lap. When the blue haired boy was nestled into Murasakibara's lap, the group threw daggers at the purple giant with their eyes.

Kuroko slowly lifted his head once he calmed down and then he twisted to face Murasakibara. The blue haired boy gave the giant a genuine smile while warmed everyone's hearts.

Akashi got up and left without saying a word. Kuroko's smile then faded when he saw the redhead leave. He felt something sink within him as if someone important had left his life. Kuroko opened his mouth to say something to Akashi but no sound came out. He wished he would talk but years of silence made him forget he had his own voice. The blue haired boy felt a tear running down his cheek in frustration.

"Kuroko, you're crying." Midorima stated.

"Eh?! Kurokocchi! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Kise yelled.

Murasakibara and Aomine were the only ones to notice that it was probably because of Akashi's absence. The tanned boy brushed Kuroko's tears away and muttered,

"Why don't you just tell him, hm?"

The blue haired boy wailed silently and Murasakibara tried to help as well, "Akachin doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know what you're thinking. Try communicating with him somehow. I'm sure he feels the same as you do."

Kuroko spent the rest of the day trying to convince himself that he wasn't I love. He couldn't be in love. But the more he thought of Akashi, the more he believed that he was able to love again without being hurt.

At the end of the day, Kuroko went to his locker to get his stuff. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his wrists and pin hi, to the lockers. His gaze met those beautiful mismatched eyes of Akashi's.

"Talk for me, Tetsuya."


	2. Chapter 2: Frustration

**Heyyy before we begin this chapter, someone mentioned that there are some misused words within this story (as well as my other ones). Sorry 'bout that, I really suck at checking for typos and awkward word flow. GOMENASAIIIII~ for everything. I'll try my best to type a bit slower and actually not make mistakes. And italics mean thoughts while bolded letters mean things that Kuroko texts, writes or mouths.**

Akashi's low voice made Kuroko shiver.

"Talk with me, Tetsuya."

The redhead's body pressed Kuroko into the lockers so that he couldn't move to get his cellphone or a piece of paper to write on.

Akashi stared into Kuroko's eyes and said, "Try saying my name. You can do it. Say 'A'."

The blue haired boy mouthed the syllable but no sound came out. The redhead just nodded in approval and continued, "Next is 'ka'."

Kuroko mouthed that syllable. "Good, and the last one is 'shi'."

When the blue haired boy mouthed the last syllable of Akashi's name, the redhead leaned in and kissed him lightly. Kuroko's eyes widened when he felt that warmth on his lips. He grabbed for anything to keep himself from falling onto the ground. Kuroko gripped Akashi's shirt. The redhead continued to kiss the blue haired boy and then Kuroko pushed Akashi away and covered the redhead's mouth with his hand.

Kuroko desperately needed something to write with. He mouthed the words he wanted to say, "**Wait, Akashi-kun. Stop.**"

The redhead took hold of the hand over his mouth and gently licked at Kuroko's fingers. The blue haired boy stared wide eyed at the sight in front of him. He then pressed his other hand onto Akashi's chest and began to write letters.

"**S.t.o.p.A.k.a.s.h.i.**"

The redhead stopped at the feeling of Kuroko writing letters on his chest with his fingers. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

The blue haired boy continued to write slowly, "**I.C.a.n.t.L.o.v.e.Y.o.u.**"

"And why is that?" Akashi asked.

"**I.D.o.n.t.W.a.n.t.T.o.F.e.e.l.A.n.y.m.o.r.e.P.a.i.n.**"

"You don't want to feel any more pain?" Akashi sighed, "You were hurt before, weren't you? That's why you don't talk?"

Kuroko slowly nodded and looked down at his feet. Akashi hugged the blue haired boy and asked, "Can we try? I'll take care of you, Tetsuya. I can promise you that."

The blue haired boy started writing on Akashi's chest again, "**W.h.a.t.I.f.Y.o.u.D.i.e.T.o.o?**"

"Excuse me, can you write that again, I thought you wrote, 'What if you die too'." The redhead said.

"**I.D.i.d.**" Kuroko wrote.

Akashi started to understand more about the blue haired boy's past, "Tetsuya…I'm not going to die. Not until I'm over 90 years old at least." The redhead said with a small smile. He gently cupped Kuroko's face in his hand and kissed him softly.

While they kissed, Kuroko gently wrote on Akashi's chest, "**I.T.h.i.n.k.I.M.i.g.h.t.L.o.v.e.Y.o.u.**"

The redhead couldn't make out the sentence that was being written on his chest but he wasn't ready to stop kissing Kuroko to ask. Akashi's hand slipped around the blue haired boy's waist and then under his shirt. Kuroko gasped at the feeling of Akashi's hands touching him. The redhead picked up the blue haired boy and pressed him harder into the lockers. Kuroko wrapped his legs around the redhead's hips and his arms around the redhead's neck. The lockers rattled at the movement and soon Akashi was unbuttoning Kuroko's shirt.

The blue haired boy knew he couldn't do this, he knew that eventually he would get hurt. But he couldn't stop. Akashi's hands danced all around Kuroko's bare chest and then he lightly nibbled on the blue haired boy's ear.

"Aka…!" Kuroko gasped and then he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise that he had made a sound.

Akashi froze too. He let go of Kuroko and watched the boy run away in embarrassment. When the redhead snapped out of his surprised position, he smiled to himself. He had gotten Kuroko to say the first two syllables of his name.

Kuroko buttoned up his shirt and ran down the sidewalk; his face red. He stopped to catch his breath and collect his thoughts.

_I just made out with Akashi-kun… I just made out with the guy I think I love. Holy sea cucumbers, why did I do that? What came over me? Was I possessed by some cat demon? More importantly, I talked! I spoke! I used my voice! What am I going to do? I can't look at him without turning into a tomato anymore."_

The blue haired boy returned to his house and lied down on his bed. He turned his face into his pillow, wishing he could just scream into it. Eventually Kuroko fell asleep, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about Akashi.

The next day, Kuroko did his best to avoid Akashi at all costs. Every time he spotted the redhead in the hallway, he would dart in the opposite direction and when they had lunch, he would avoid his gaze. Akashi didn't seem to act any different from his usual self, but everyone noticed the small changes with Kuroko.

When the blue haired boy was walking down the hall with Aomine to take out the trash, they both spotted Akashi. Before the tanned boy was able to call for Akashi, Kuroko dropped everything, grabbed Aomine by the hand and ran away.

"Oi, Tetsu! What are you doing?"

Kuroko panted and pulled out his cellphone, "**I can't face him.**"

Aomine read the message in confusion, "Who? Akashi?"

When the blue haired boy nodded, Aomine laughed loudly, "Akashi is like a butterfly, he's harmless. Actually…wait, forget I said that. He's insane. Aha, my point is that you shouldn't be scared of facing Akashi, he understands things in many ways."

Kuroko typed out, "**But…we ended up…making out yesterday, that's why I can't face him.**"

"Wait…what? Made out?! Okay…well, that's not the point. You love him, don't you?" Aomine asked. The blue haired boy's face turned bright red at his friend's question, then he slowly nodded.

The tanned boy smiled and said, "So then why don't you just tell him yourself? I'm sure he wants to know your true feelings." Aomine leaned to the side and his smile grew into a grin, "Perfect timing as always. He's right behind you, Tetsu."

Kuroko felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard that smooth voice from behind him say, "Daiki, can you leave us for a while?"

The blue haired boy didn't turn around; he was almost terrified of seeing the look on Akashi's face. "Tetsuya…Look at me." The redhead said with a calm voice.

Kuroko shook his head no. They stood there in silence for a moment and then the blue haired boy made an attempt at running away. Akashi quickly caught Kuroko's wrist and pulled the blue haired boy towards him. Kuroko tripped over his feet in all the movement and ended up falling straight into Akashi's arms.

_Oh my feathers. No! Why am I so clumsy?! No! Why me? I'm so embarrassed! I can't escape him. What do I do? What do I do?! _Kuroko thought to himself.

The redhead didn't say anything, knowing that Kuroko was trying to think straight. Finally Akashi asked the blue haired boy, "Tetsuya, do you love me?"

Kuroko opened his mouth but obviously no sound came out. He tried again and the same outcome occurred. The blue haired boy shut his eyes tightly, wanting to scream his thoughts to the redhead, but he couldn't remember how to use his voice.

Suddenly Akashi let go of him and muttered, "I see. Forget that I asked anything…"

Then the redhead started walking away. Kuroko stared at Akashi's back and tried to speak over and over again.

_Speak! Speak! If you don't tell him anything now, he's going to leave you. Speak, dammit! Don't go. Don't leave me. Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun!_

Kuroko felt tears running down his face, once again from frustration. His desperate thoughts made him want to punch something. He was so frustrated to the point where he almost blamed himself for choosing not to talk. Suddenly, his legs started shaking from the fear of losing Akashi. Kuroko fell to the ground, tightly gripped his shirt and opened his mouth again to try and say something even though he knew no sound would come out.

The redhead seemed far from him, he looked like he was going to disappear from Kuroko's line of sight.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

The name was called out so loudly that it echoed throughout the whole school. The redhead stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the crying Kuroko. Akashi returned to the blue haired boy's side and asked, "Yes? What do you want, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko got up from the ground and wrapped his arms around Akashi's torso. His voice seemed more quiet than a whisper but the redhead was able to clearly hear the blue haired boy repeat, "Don't go." Over and over again.

Akashi smiled warmly and hugged Kuroko to comfort him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tetsuya."

_**See you in the next chapter ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Room

"I'm not going anywhere." Akashi said with a smile. He did his best to calm Kuroko down by hugging him tightly. The blue haired boy continued to cry, his cries actually producing sound.

"Tetsuya, stop crying." The redhead muttered into Kuroko's ear. The blue haired boy instantly calmed down once he heard the order. Akashi laughed silently at how obedient the boy was and asked, "Now then, where did that strong voice go? You yelled my name so you should be able to call it again."

Kuroko shook his head no. The redhead smiled and then let go of the blue haired boy, "Well, maybe I should just go."

"No. Don't go." He whispered and squeezed Akashi tighter. Kuroko's throat hurt slightly from talking so he switched his mode of communication. The shy boy began to write on the redhead's chest, "**C.a.n.Y.o.u.S.t.a.y.W.i.t.h.M.e.T.o.n.i.g.h.t?**"

Akashi looked stunned, he stared down at the boy who was looking up at him with hopeful eyes. The redhead pushed his hair away from his face and sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Kuroko watched Akashi pull out his cellphone and call his parents. Then the two teens walked towards Kuroko's house. The redhead let the smaller boy save his voice so they walked in silence. When they arrived to the blue haired boy's house, Kuroko just walking in and moved straight to the kitchen.

The house was really clean but there was a lonely feeling out it. To Akashi, it was as if there was something he didn't know yet. The house set off a feeling of sadness. The lights were all off, everything seemed untouched and most of the doors looked like they had been shut for years. The blue haired boy pulled out a few snack and offered them to Akashi.

"Tetsuya…What happened here?" The redhead asked. Kuroko just shrugged and wrote on a white board which hung on the refrigerator door, "**Nothing happened to the house.**"

They ate dinner in silence and then they got ready to go to sleep. Kuroko wrote on a piece of paper, "**You can just sleep on the bed. I'll take the floor.**"

"No Tetsuya, I'll sleep on the floor." Akashi protested. The blue haired boy sighed, not really wanting to argue so he wrote,

"**Let's just both sleep on the bed then.**"

Both of them blushed slightly as they crawled into the bed beside each other. Akashi mumbled a 'goodnight' and then turned his back to Kuroko. The blue haired boy stared up at the ceiling for a while and then he looked over at Akashi. The smaller teen moved closer to the redhead and started tracing letters onto his back, "**A.r.e.Y.o.u.A.s.l.e.e.p?**"

When Kuroko got no response, he nuzzled his face into Akashi's back wanting to feel his warmth.

"I'm not sleeping." The redhead said.

The blue haired boy continued to write, "**C.a.n.I.T.a.l.k.T.o.Y.o.u?**"

Akashi kept his back to Kuroko and said, "Depends on what it's about."

"**H.o.w.I.C.h.o.s.e.T.o.B.e.M.u.t.e.**"

The redhead was silent for a while, his curiosity eating away at him. He was finally going to figure out exactly what happened, "Go ahead. I'm listening, on one condition."

"**W.h.a.t?**" Those small fingers wrote lightly on Akashi's back.

"You have to actually tell me with your own voice because sometimes I don't catch what you're writing. You can just whisper, right?"

"**Y.e.a.h.**" Kuroko then took a deep breath and whispered what had happened, "When I was two years old, my parents went through a divorce. I was too young to choose who I was going to live with so my aunt and uncle decided to take care of me until I was old enough to live by myself. Every year on my birthday, I wished for my parents to meet me and love me just for that day. My wish obviously never came true. But when I turned seven, my aunt and uncle told my parents what I had wished for every year and then my parents decided to meet up for my birthday. A week after my birthday had passed, I was ready to give up on this meeting actually happening. But, my aunt told me that my parents were on their way to see me. I was so happy. Except, the taxi driver got into a bad accident and both my parents died. I was so scared. I felt like what I did killed them. My wish had killed them and I…" Kuroko's voice cracked slightly, "I couldn't do anything. I closed in on myself and I didn't let anyone in. Then my aunt and uncle gave me this house. My old house that I lived in before my parents got a divorce. This isn't even my room, it's the spare room. I can't walk into my own room without smelling death and blood."

Akashi suddenly turned around to face the blue haired boy. He wrapped his arms around him and lulled him to sleep, "So when you closed in on yourself, you decided to stop talking because you didn't want to create ties with anyone or make wishes that would lead to their deaths?"

Kuroko nodded and buried his face into Akashi's shirt, inhaling his sweet scent. The redhead cuddled the smaller boy and brushed his hair with his fingers. Eventually, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Akashi was the first to wake, he noticed Kuroko's ridiculous bedhead and chuckled lightly. When he got to the washroom, he noticed his own bedhead and did his best to fix it back to its usual perfection. Then he woke up the blue haired boy and asked, "Tetsuya, can you show me your room?"

The still half asleep boy held onto Akashi and sloppily wrote on his chest, "**W.h.y?**"

"You said that your room had some sort of death-like aura or something. I want to experience it myself so I can try and understand how you feel a bit better."

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and closed his eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. Akashi sighed and then slipped one arm under Kuroko's legs and the other around his back. The redhead picked up the drowsy teen and moved out of the spare room. Akashi moved towards the doors that were closed and watched for Kuroko's reaction. When he got to the door at the end of the hallway, the blue haired boy's eyes snapped open. He gripped Akashi's shirt tightly and tried to move away from the door. The redhead didn't blame him, there seemed to be a cold air coming from the room. Kuroko shook his head at Akashi, as if begging him not to go in there. The redhead just held the scared teen tighter and then put his hand on the doorknob.

_This is where Tetsuya spent his years of depression. This is his room which he cried in all alone with no light to shine on him._ Akashi thought to himself and then he walked in.

The room was freezing cold and just like Kuroko said, it smelled like blood. The blue haired boy was shaking in the redhead's arms, Akashi felt letters being traced onto his chest, "**A.k.a.s.h.i.C.a.n.W.e.L.e.a.v.e?**"

The redhead tightened his grip on Kuroko, trying to comfort him as well as himself. Akashi looked at the small bed in the corner and imagined a younger Kuroko sitting on the bed, crying until he couldn't cry anymore. He was able to imagine that same Kuroko sitting on the window sill, wanting to end his life. Akashi was able to imagine so many things that the fragile blue haired had done that he immediately ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him, suddenly feeling sick. The redhead felt himself panting as if there wasn't enough air in the world. Kuroko looked horrified at Akashi's state and he started trying to calm him down. The two of them held onto each other, both understanding what the other had gone through.

"Tetsuya… You went through so much pain. I wish I can take it away but—"

The blue haired boy shook his head lightly and smiled at Akashi, "**I.t.s.A.l.r.i.g.h.t.L.e.t.s.G.e.t.R.e.a.d.y.F.o.r.S.c.h.o.o.l.**"

Akashi gave Kuroko a small smile and kissed him gently on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Whisper

When the two teens got to school, the rest of the group was surprised to see them holding hands.

"Akashicchi! How could you steal Kurokocchi away from me?!" Kise yelled while trying to split them apart. Aomine just smiled and pat Kise on the shoulder,

"Just let go Kise, our baby Tetsu is growing up."

Kuroko felt his face flush at the sudden attention they were giving him.

"Now, is it reallythat surprising?" Akashi asked.

Midorima fixed his glasses and said, "As a matter of fact, nanodayo, it is. When did this all happen, nanodayo?"

After explaining everything, Akashi then said, "Tetsuya talked."

The group all yelled in unison, "What?!"

Kuroko felt like there would be millions of questions, so he slowly hid behind Akashi, not wanting to give the answer.

Aomine suddenly remembered the time when they were taking out the trash and he had left Kuroko to talk with Akashi. Then he had heard someone yell Akashi's name, "You mean…Yesterday, Tetsu scream your name, right?"

Akashi nodded and tried to move Kuroko from behind him. Kise's ears perked up at this information, "Kurokocchi…screamed Akashicchi's…name… What the hell were you two doing?!" The blonde yelled.

Kuroko's face flushed a deeper shade of red, suddenly catching onto Kise's train of thought. Akashi just smirked and said, "Oh you know, this and that."

Kise went insane as he yelled, "This and that?! What does that mean?!"

Akashi looked at his wristwatch and then said, "I have to go. I'll see you all at lunch."

The redhead then turned to Kuroko and lightly kissed him on the forehead. The blue haired boy seemed extra shy with the fact that the group was staring with their mouths hanging open, but nonetheless, he wrote on Akashi's chest, "**T.h.a.n.k.s.A.L.o.t.F.o.r.L.e.a.v.i.n.g.M.e.T.o.D.e.a.l.W.i.t.h.T.h.e.m.**"

The redhead laughed, "You know I always put you into awkward situations. See you at lunch okay?"

"**W.a.i.t.**"

Akashi looked down at the blue haired boy, his face as bright as a tomato. Kuroko lightly and slowly wrote something on Akashi's chest which the redhead had trouble reading, but he did end up catching,

"**F.o.r.g.o.t.K.i.s.s.L.i.p.s.**"

The redhead smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Kuroko came up on his toes to meet Akashi's soft lips. The rest of the group still stood there, shell-shocked with what they were seeing. When Akashi left, the group crowded around Kuroko. Murasakibara opened a bag of chips and said,

"At least you found a way to communicate with Akachin. Also, it's not fair; I want to hear Kurochin's voice too."

The blue haired boy shook his head furiously and then he pulled out his cellphone. "**We should get to class.**"

The group heard the warning bell ring, so instead of prying Kuroko for answers, they all left. During lunch, Akashi sat comfortable beside Kuroko, his hand covering the blue haired boy's. Kise stared at them while sipping on the straw of a juice box. Then he said,

"You guys make me so envious! I wish I had a relationship like the one you two have."

Aomine just laughed, threw his arm around Kise's shoulders and said, "Well then, Kise, why don't you start one with me?"

The blonde's face grew red from Aomine's remark. Kise got up and whacked the tanned boy on the head while calling him an idiot.

"Aominecchi! You're such an idiot! Don't say those kinds of things to me!"

"Oi, Kise! Stop it." Aomine quickly grabbed the model by the hand and told the rest of the group that they'd be right back. Kuroko typed something out on his cellphone and showed it to the remaining part of the group,

"**Kise-kun loves Aomine-kun?**"

Akashi nodded and filled in the blue haired boy with everything he knew about their relationship, "Ryouta's been in love with Daiki for a long time. I'm pretty sure it started during the first year of middle school."

"**Oh, I see. I hope everything works out for them.**" Kuroko typed out. Then the blue haired boy made a daring move to curl up on Akashi's lap and give a small kiss on his lips. The redhead just smiled and kissed Kuroko back. Eventually, it got too heated to the point Midorima let out a cough and said,

"Your public affection makes some people feel uncomfortable nanodayo."

Kuroko pulled away quickly and bowed to show that he was sorry for suddenly making out in front of them. Akashi frowned for a split second but then he laughed slightly and pulled the blue haired boy into his embrace. After a few more minutes, Kise and Aomine came back.

The blonde looked like he had been crying while the tanned teen was blushing slightly. Akashi looked at them from head to toe and raised his eyebrows when he saw their pinkies locked together.

"Daiki, Ryouta, if you're going to hold hands then do it. Instead of giving us that pathetic pinky lock." The redhead said. Both of the teens were red with embarrassment but Aomine listened to Akashi's order and held Kise's hand tightly as if he didn't want to let go.

Midorima got up and sighed, "I can't stand all this love…I'm going to leave, nanodayo."

The purple giant didn't seem t mind at all, afterall, he just needed snacks. Kuroko silently ate the rest of his lunch but then he started choking when Akashi whispered something in his ear. After whispering something, he stood up and left with Murasakibara close behind him. Aomine pat the blue haired boy's back while Kise handed him some water. When they both saw Kuroko's face, they were amazed with the amount of emotion on it. They noticed that he looked more than flustered. His cheeks burned a bright red and his eyes glistened in both fear but also in happiness.

"Kurokocchi, what did Akashicchi say to you?"

"Yeah Tetsu, it surprised you to the point that you choked. Tell us."

As the duo interrogated Kuroko, the blue haired boy shook his head and typed on his cellphone, "**It's too embarrassing, I can't tell you two. I'm sorry.**"

Aomine pushed a little harder, "Ah come on, it can't be that bad. I tell Kise a lot of embarrassing things and we weren't even dating at that time."

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, shrugged and then started typing out what Akashi had whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

**You guys are such beautiful reviewers. Thank you for giving me feedback on my gorgeous grammar mistakes. I try my best to find them while reading my work over but I always miss some TT ^ TT **

**Also, I may not write the next chapter for a while because ma birthday is coming upppp. Yeah mannnn I'm getting closer to death. I won't keep anyone waiting too long.**

**See ya in the next chapter \(^_^)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Akashi's Message

While Kuroko typed, Kise found himself leaning forward to see what the blue haired boy was writing. When Kuroko finished, he stared at it and then shook his head in disapproval. He then typed out another message that said, "**I change my mind. It's actually too embarrassing to tell you two.**"

"Eh?!" Kise exclaimed, "That's not fair, Kurokocchi! You just typed it out! All you have to do is show us!"

Instead of trying to convince the blue haired boy with words, Aomine just reached for the cellphone. Kuroko made an attempt to run away but the tanned boy had snatched the electronic away from him. Aomine used his height to his advantage by keeping the phone out of Kuroko's reach as he read what Akashi had said to him. When he finished reading it, the tanned boy laughed and said,

"Who knew Akashi had the capability to say things like that?!"

Kise read what was written on Kuroko's cellphone and then shook the blue haired boy's shoulders, "Kurokocchi! Be careful, that's all I can say."

The blue haired boy tilted his head in confusion but then he grabbed his cellphone when he heard the school bell ring. His thoughts dwelled towards what Akashi had whispered in his ear. Kuroko found himself blushing every second he thought about the redhead. Whenever the blue haired boy's eyes met those mismatched eyes staring at him from across the room, Kuroko would watch a smile form upon Akashi's lips and then he would look away. The mute teen was able to feel the redhead's eyes watch him whenever he moved around the room. It made Kuroko feel slightly uncomfortable with Akashi's message still ringing in his ears.

At the end of the day, Akashi caught up with Kuroko, who was speed walking home, and slipped his hand into the blue haired boy's. Their fingers were intertwined and Kuroko slowed down his pace, wanting to cherish the moment. As they walked down the street, both of them didn't say a word. The redhead gripped Kuroko's hand tighter as they approached the blue haired boy's house.

Kuroko slowly opened the front door and then stepped inside. The moment his feet stepped into the doorway, Akashi pushed the blue haired boy against the wall and closed the door behind him. The redhead's heat pressed against Kuroko and the smaller boy was able to see a faint smile appear on his face, just like the one he saw in class. A shiver ran down Kuroko's spine when he saw that sly smile.

"Tetsuya…I had to wait so long just to do this to you." Akashi said in a low voice. Kuroko's voice was caught in his throat. He pulled out his cellphone and typed out what he wanted to say,

"**Akashi-kun… Do what exactly?**"

The redhead's laugh echoed in the empty house, "Hm? Tetsuya, who knew you would tease me?" Then he leaned in closer and whispered, "Just know that if you tease me, you should expect a punishment."

Akashi's hand roamed around Kuroko's body. He brushed his hands against the smaller boy's hips and then up around his back. The redhead tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss. Kuroko stood on his toes and felt their lips touch. The warmth surged through their bodies as they both deepened the kiss. Akashi steered Kuroko towards the guest bedroom they both slept in last night and lightly pushed the smaller boy onto the bed. Kuroko let out a small gasp when he felt the redhead climb over top of him and continue his ministrations. Akashi lightly planted kisses on the blue haired boy's neck and then his fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Kuroko froze for a second when he felt his shirt sneak up. The redhead stopped and stared into Kuroko's eyes for a sign of approval. The blue haired boy nodded slowly and then closed his eyes.

Akashi pulled Kuroko's shirt off and then he also pulled off his own. When the redhead looked at Kuroko's face, he noticed it was bright red from embarrassment. Akashi felt his own face heat up at the sight and he watched the blue haired boy open his eyes. Kuroko took in Akashi's figure, then he traced his fingertips over the redhead's abs and pulled him closer.

Akashi fell on top of the blue haired boy and stared down at the innocent blue eyes. The redhead let out a small growl and then he said,

"Tetsuya, it's time for me to do what I told you before. _**I'm going to ravish you in bed tonight.**_"

**Author's Note:**

**I caught a cold on my birthday, which is why I kinda disappeared. Also, I might be a bit too scared to write the next chapter. I'm not too sure about writing smut, I might skip over it completely if I feel too uncomfortable. So…I don't know, we'll see. Depends on my confidence. This is a short chapter, I know. But I needed to split it from the previous chapter and the next chapter. You'll get what I mean.**

**See you in the next chapter (_)**


	6. Chapter 6: Seijuro

_**Warning! Warning! Warning! This chapter is rated m. Meaning, Akashi and Kuroko get their relationship really solid…in bed. So, they have sex. If you dislike reading lemons/malexmale sex then you can skip this chapter completely and it'll still make sense. So if you wish then it can stay rated T to you, as long as you skip the chapters that you don't want to read, it'll just be implied sex to you. If you get it… Anyway, here's chapter 6.**_

Kuroko's eyes widened at the words that came out of Akashi's mouth. He had heard him say it at school, but hearing it again while they were lying on the bed made Kuroko more flustered. The redhead's warm hands traced Kuroko's bare chest and then he leaned down and kissed him. Akashi trailed his lips downwards until he was able to feel the mute boy's heart beat rapidly against his lips. Kuroko's squirmed slightly at the overwhelming feeling. The redhead pressed his knee against Kuroko's crotch, making the blue haired boy let out a small moan.

"Heh, Tetsuya… You're already so hard. Do I turn you on that much?"

Kuroko managed to whisper Akashi's name. Hearing the faint "Akashi-kun" spill from Kuroko's lips drove the redhead insane.

He lightly flicked his tongue over the blue haired boy's erect nipple while his fingers played with the other. Kuroko's couldn't do anything but desperately whisper at Akashi.

"Wait…Akashi-kun…Stop."

The redhead continued to suck at Kuroko's nipples knowing that the blue haired boy actually didn't want him to stop. Akashi moved one of his hands down and played with the button on Kuroko's jeans. The blue haired boy grabbed Akashi's hand and made a daring move. The mute boy held the redhead's wrist firmly and said with a demanding tone,

"Hurry."

Akashi smiled at Kuroko's order and then proceeded to take their pants off. The silence was awkward. The blue haired boy never talked that much and Akashi was slightly nervous about their first time. He felt like he should talk but there was nothing to talk about in their current situation. The redhead seemed to be in deep though so Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and pulled him down to get his attention. Akashi stared wide eyed at Kuroko and noticed that his blue eyes were displaying a message that said, "Pay attention to me."

The redhead gave a warm smile and said softly, "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if it would hurt you."

The blue haired boy placed Akashi's hand over his racing heart, then he whispered, "The only thing that can hurt me now is if you stop and leave me."

Akashi slowly rubbed Kuroko's erection which was covered with his boxers. The blue haired boy gripped the redhead's shoulders tightly and pulled him even closer. Akashi removed his boxers and tried to say something.

"Tetsuya, you're already so wet…"

"Akashi-kun, could you not state the obvious?" Kuroko whispered back. The redhead smiled and began to pump Kuroko's erection,

"If it makes you feel better, I'm having a hard time myself."

The blue haired boy whimpered and leaned into Akashi's touch, wanting more. The friction and the heat was unbearable yet it was very pleasurable at the same time. Precum soon beaded the tip of Kuroko's erection and Akashi suddenly stopped.

Kuroko looked at the redhead who was now licking the tip of his cock. The blue haired boy let out a strangled moan and bit his lip, not wanting to make any more sound than necessary. He lightly tugged at Akashi's soft hair and moaned a bit louder as the redhead began to take more of him into his mouth.

"Ah! Akashi-kun!"

The redhead responded by moaning while bobbing his head up and down on Kuroko's erection. The vibrations cause an even greater feeling which surged through the blue haired boy and soon enough, he was barely able to think straight. A tight knot in Kuroko's stomach formed and he was ready to let go when Akashi stopped and placed three fingers in front of Kuroko's mouth.

"Suck on them like I did to your cock." The redhead ordered.

Kuroko lightly grabbed Akashi's hand and placed the digits in his mouth, coating them in a thin coat of saliva. He flicked his tongue in between the fingers and tried talking, "Akhashi-kyun."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tetsuya." The redhead answered while enjoying the sight displayed in front of him. When Akashi pulled his fingers away from Kuroko's mouth, he warned the blue haired boy, "It's going to hurt no matter how much I prepare you. So try and relax, okay?"

Kuroko gave a small nod, closed his eyes and waited for Akashi to do something. The redhead hesitated slightly but he gently slipped his index finger into Kuroko's hole. The blue haired boy released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. When Akashi began to move his finger in and out, Kuroko's eyes snapped open.

"Hah!...A-Akashi…kun."

The blue haired boy's tight walls were slick with his own saliva and they pulsed around Akashi's finger. The redhead pushed in a second finger, this time there was more resistance. Kuroko flinched slightly but he did his best to relax and enjoy the strange feeling. He couldn't take the third finger. The blue haired boy thrashed at Akashi's touch and wanted to pull away from it. There was a stinging pain forming inside him as he was being stretched for something even larger. Kuroko's small hands tried to push the redhead away.

"Stop…pull them out…please!"

Akashi looked worried but he knew he couldn't stop now or they would both regret it. He pushed at three of his fingers deeper into the warmth and crooked one of them upwards. Kuroko let out a loud gasp, his moan cut short from the incredible pleasure running up his spine. The blue haired boy's nails dug into Akashi's back. The redhead stabbed his fingers into Kuroko's prostate, making the smaller boy let out stifled moans which he tried to hold in.

The air became hot and the blue haired boy's chest was heaving to breathe in oxygen. Kuroko wasn't sure whether he wanted to pull Akashi closer or push him away. The intense pleasure he was feeling scattered his thoughts. The pressure in his lower stomach heightened and the blue hared boy realized he was about cum.

"…Akashi-kun…stop, I'm going to c—"

"Then cum. Cum for me, Tetsuya."

The low voice was said quietly and smoothly near the blue haired boy's ear. Kuroko's body shook as he came, his semen covering his and Akashi's stomach. While the blue haired boy lay there trying to catch his breath after coming down from his orgasm, Akashi quickly pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Kuroko's anus.

Kuroko didn't notice the redhead's movement until he felt the tip press against him. The blue haired boy tensed up completely and tried to sit up, but Akashi lightly pushed him down and smiled,

"It's time for me to have some fun, isn't it?"

Akashi pushed a little harder as his cock stretched the opening. Kuroko bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly from the pain. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and his hands gripped the bed sheets. The redhead decided that he wouldn't be able to move forward unless the mute boy relaxed. Akashi leaned down and licked at the tears which were now running down Kuroko's face. Then he grabbed the blue haired boy's flaccid penis and stroked it. Kuroko let out a small gasp as Akashi continued to stroke his sensitive region. When the blue haired boy was moaning again, the redhead slowly pushed in at the same time. Something gave away and it became easier for Akashi to slide in through the tight ring of muscle.

"Akashi-kun…hurts…" Kuroko muttered while taking deep breaths.

"I know, I'm sorry Tetsuya. Just wait and keep trying to relax. It'll get better, I promise." The redhead reassured while brushing Kuroko's blue hair from his face. Sweat trickled down both of their faces as the room got hotter. Akashi tried to relax as well, he held himself back from thrusting straight into that amazing heat.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kuroko wanted the friction. He slowly moved his hips towards Akashi's and let out a small moan. The redhead's resolve shattered right there, he grabbed Kuroko's hips and pulled out until the tip of his cock was left in the hot cavern. Akashi thrust back in quickly and deeply. The blue haired boy let out a silent scream as his prostate was hit dead on. Kuroko covered his mouth and held back his voice. The redhead continued to thrust into the blue haired boy's sweet spot and he smiled when he noticed Kuroko was holding back his moans.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's leg and swung it onto his shoulders, then he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. The redhead carefully changed their position so that he rammed into Kuroko sideways. The sound of their skin slapping was able to be heard through the room. The blue haired boy bit his lip until he began to bleed. He was determined to not let out his voice for he felt like he would embarrass himself by screaming out Akashi's name. The redhead, on the other hand, was determined to make Kuroko scream out his name. There was a squelching sound every single time the redhead moved in and out of the stretched opening and with every movement, Kuroko had more trouble holding in his voice.

Akashi flipped the blue haired boy so that he was leaning on his elbows with his face down and ass up. The redhead went even deeper and Kuroko finally let out his voice,

"Ah! Akashi-kun…s-stop!"

The redhead chuckled and pressed his body against the blue haired boy's back. He stopped moving and whispered in the smaller boy's ear,

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shivered at the feeling and wanted Akashi to move again, but he didn't want to say it. The redhead continued to talk, "Tell me what you want. Use my name."

Akashi started grinding into Kuroko to try and get a response out of him. The blue haired boy gasped, "Akashi-kun! Please!"

"Hm? How about you use my first name? It's not hard; Sei-ju-ro." The redhead teased Kuroko but he also wasn't going to show any mercy.

He made light thrusts that still made Kuroko react but both of them knew that it wasn't enough. They needed more. They needed more heat and friction. Akashi started to purposely miss Kuroko's prostate to make him whine and beg. The tip of Akashi's cock grazed the blue haired boy's prostate from time to time, making Kuroko let out soft moans. Then the redhead pushed with all his strength into that spot. The sudden intense pleasure made Kuroko give into Akashi's desire,

"Seijuro! Seiju…ro! Please, harder!"

The redhead smiled and mumbled, "It would be my pleasure."

He began to use more strength in his thrusts to reach deeper. Akashi also moved faster. His hands clamped down onto Kuroko's hips so that it would be easier, but he was afraid that bruises would appear. The redhead leaned forward while moving and he bit Kuroko's shoulder. The blue haired boy was slowly coming undone; his voice echoed loudly through the whole house. Kuroko was surprisingly giving Akashi order to go faster or harder or to continue.

Having the orders screamed out by Kuroko's voice aroused Akashi and he obeyed every demand. The redhead reached around to stroke the blue haired boy's erection which was now leaking with precum. Kuroko moaned and then whispered silently,

"Seijuro…I want to look at you. Please…"

Akashi quickly flipped Kuroko over and roughly pushed in deeper. The blue haired boy immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him into his embrace. Akashi warned Kuroko,

"Tetsuya…I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too, Seijuro."

The redhead moved faster and then he pulled back to get out of the blue haired boy before he came but Kuroko just grabbed Akashi's arm and gasped out,

"Inside…please! Cum inside me."

Blush flamed Akashi's face when he saw Kuroko's hazy eyes and pink cheeks with drool running down his jaw. The redhead instantly thrust back in and let go. The blue haired boy came as well for the second time that evening.

Kuroko let out a sigh when he felt Akashi's semen coating his inner walls.

"Seijuro, I love you." The blue haired boy whispered.

Akashi caught his breath and pulled out to see his own cum pouring out of Kuroko's hole. He then hugged the blue haired boy tightly and said, "I love you too, Tetsuya."

The redhead quickly cleaned both of them and then let Kuroko curl up into his chest. The exhausted but satisfied teens drifted off to sleep, both of them not wanting to face the sunlight the next day.

**Author's Note: I think I'll go hide in a corner now. This chapter took a long time to write. I sat there for hours just thinking about word choice and details. THE DETAILS MAN! DETAILSSSS! So, yeah, nervousness. I suck with the details. Please don't butcher my writing apart because this is my first smut fic. I accept constructive criticism, that's always good :D **

**Just don't kill me. **

**See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Open Up To Me

When Kuroko woke up the next morning and escaped Akashi's embrace, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up, only to fall back down onto the bed in pain. His hips and the rest of his lower back were sore from the night before, making his legs wobble when he tried to stand up or walk. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him back down beside him.

"Tetsuya, why do you always try and escape me in the morning?"

"I don't…" The blue haired boy whispered, "It's just that we have school…Sei-S-Seijuro."

"Embarrassed to say my first name now that we're not having sex?" Akashi teased with an amused expression. The blue haired boy blushed slightly and then wrapped his arms around the redhead's torso. Akashi's hands trailed down to Kuroko's lower back and he slowly massaged the sore muscles. The redhead nuzzled his face into Kuroko's neck and then sucked on a small patch of skin.

The blue haired boy tilted his head to let Akashi mark him and he relaxed instantly. When the redhead pulled away, he admired his work of art and then lightly planted a kiss on Kuroko's lips.

"Now we can start getting ready for school." Akashi whispered, "But you can't hide that mark. Scarves and turtle necks are now restricted from your wardrobe."

Kuroko pouted slightly as he limped his way to the washroom, "Seijuro, that's too cruel. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun will lecture me to death."

Akashi followed the blue haired boy to the washroom and leaned against the doorframe. He watched Kuroko pull his shirt off over his head and then he asked, "Tetsuya, why can't you talk at school but you can talk with me?"

The blue haired boy buttoned up his school uniform and faced the redhead, "My voice feels like it disappears when I'm around everyone else. But when I'm talking to you, it's almost like you find it within me and then drag it out."

The couple ate their breakfast in silence and then Akashi said, "Can you try and talk at school today? I'll help you. Just imagine you're talking to me."

The blue haired boy looked hesitant but then he slowly nodded his head. Their fingers interlocked when they started walking to school. Kuroko's shirt just barely covered the kiss mark but it wasn't as noticeable now. The redhead glanced at the smaller boy from time to time and saw that he was still limping slightly, his face grimacing in pain. Akashi let out a devilish smile and then picked the blue haired boy up. Kuroko yelped in surprise, a few students that were passing by stared at them. The blue haired boy whacked Akashi on the head and tried to push him away.

"Seijuro, let me go. People are staring at us." He whispered.

Akashi shook his head and held Kuroko tighter. Eventually, the blue haired boy stopped fighting back and he leaned his head into the redhead's chest. He was still tired from last night so he let his eyes close for a minute and listened to the redhead's heartbeat which was pounding rapidly against Kuroko's ear. When they got to the school entrance, Akashi carefully put the blue haired boy down and held his hand. They met up with the group and Akashi greeted them. Then the redhead nudged Kuroko on the shoulder and motioned for him to greet the others with his voice. The blue haired boy held onto Akashi's sleeve and hid behind him, not wanting to socialize with anyone else. The redhead continued to try and get the blue haired boy to top using him as a shield.

"It's not going to kill you, Tetsuya. I'll reward you if you say it." He said.

Kuroko's ears perked up at this and gripped Akashi's sleeve tighter. Then he looked at the ground and the rest of the group heard a faint mumble say, "Good morning."

The group looked at each other in shock and then said good morning back to Kuroko. The blue haired boy then looked at his boyfriend with eyes filled with hope. Akashi was almost able to see a dog tail wagging happily behind Kuroko. The blue haired boy didn't need to use his voice for Akashi understood what that expectant look meant. The redhead smiled slightly and cupped Kuroko's face. The blue haired boy leaned up for his reward. Their lips touched in a short but passionate embrace; the rest of the group still feeling slightly awkward by the scene.

When the bell rang, Aomine followed his tiny blue friend to class. The tanned boy smirked and said, "Tetsu, you're limping."

The blue haired boy blushed and then waved his hands at Aomine to try and say that he wasn't. Suddenly remembering what Akashi had said, Kuroko used his voice to communicate, "I…had a rough night."

"Yeah, I can tell. Was Akashi too hard on you?" Aomine asked, trying to get small answers to tell the rest of the group later.

"Pft…no. Haha, what are you talking about Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said a bit louder, finding his voice.

Aomine suddenly pointed at his neck with a smirk, "Looks like he was rough."

The blue haired boy gasped, recalling the events that occurred that morning. He quickly covered the hickey with his hands; his face beet red from embarrassment. Then Kuroko tried to argue back with his tanned friend,

"What about you and Kise-kun?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Aomine was able to hear the teasing tone in Kuroko's voice but he still became flustered, "Wha—?! Kise?! Me?! What are you talking about Tetsu?!"

The blue haired boy let out a small laugh, surprising Aomine with that enchanting voice. As the day went by, Kuroko started talking more and more and he became confident with himself. Akashi looked proud of his boyfriend and would constantly reward him with a kiss on the forehead or the cheek or the lips.

During lunch, Kise noticed the mark on Kuroko's neck and then yelled, "Akashicchi! You've stripped Kurokocchi of his innocence! How could you?"

"Kise-kun, he hasn't stripped anything from me." Kuroko said with a dull voice. Akashi smiled and said,

"Except your clothes and virginity."

The group gaped at their intimidating leader, not being able to believe that that sentence came out of Akashi Seijuro's mouth. Kuroko let out a sly smile and bravely said, "Yeah, except for that."

"Eh?! Akashicchi, what have you done?!" Kise yelled while cuddling the blue haired boy. The redhead eyed the blonde with a ferocious look and the model immediately let go of Kuroko, fearing the possessive aura around Akashi.

The blue haired boy sat in Akashi's lap and made himself comfortable. The group ate their lunch while talking about what they should do after school.

"Tetsuya, what do you want to do after school?" The redhead asked his boyfriend who was now playing with Akashi's hair.

"Actually Seijuro, I have to meet up with an old friend later." Kuroko said. The group was shocked that the blue haired boy had called the demon king by his given name and had rejected his offer to be together after school.

"Old friend? Do I know him?" The redhead asked curiously, trying to hide his sense of jealousy.

The blue haired boy shook his head, "No, you don't know him and no, you can't come with me."

"But why not, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, finding it harder to hide his jealousy.

The blue haired boy thought about it and said, "My friend…is the kind of person who likes a challenge, so I'm afraid he might challenge you to something."

The redhead sighed. He was still going to find out sometime, whether he had to follow his boyfriend or wait at his house. Akashi picked the latter idea, knowing where Kuroko left the spare key.

When school ended, Kuroko immediately made his way to wherever he was going and Akashi made his way to his boyfriend's house. The redhead grabbed the spare key from underneath a flower pot and unlocked the door. He made himself feel at home and patiently waited for Kuroko's return.

The blue haired boy walked towards a park and went straight to the basketball court where he saw a tall boy wearing a black hoodie and carrying a basketball. When the boy turned, he smiled at Kuroko and waved,

"Kuroko, hey!" He yelled to his friend. The blue haired boy smiled gently and called out his friend's name.

**Author's Note: ohohohohoh, new characterrrrr. I think it's kind of obvious who he is though. Anyway, this character will be the turning point in the story, I guess. Things shall change. I can't say whether it's positive or negative.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: He'll Be Alright

"Kagami-kun."

The redhead stared wide-eyed and yelled, "EH?! Kuroko, since when did you start talking?!"

The blue haired boy let out a laugh when he noticed that Kagami's reactions were almost like Aomine's.

"Just recently, I met someone who changed me. I love him very much." Kuroko explained vaguely. Kagami grinned and tossed the basketball to his friend,

"So, will I ever meet this god who has changed you?"

The blue haired boy gave a small smile and caught the ball with ease, then he shrugged and said, "Perhaps, I'm not sure if you'll like him though."

"Oh come on, if you love him then how can I not like him? You're my best friend. You up for a game of basketball?" The redhead asked. Kuroko had a blank stare on his face and said,

"You know you're going to win…I can only work with you Kagami-kun, not against you."

Kagami took off his sweater and said, "There's nothing worse than a guaranteed win. How about we practice cooperation then, we have a game coming up and we haven't practiced together in a while."

The blue haired boy nodded at that and took his own sweater off too, knowing that he would be drenched in sweat afterwards. The duo ran across the court, practicing their passes to each other and mainly Kuroko's special talent called misdirection. Even with no opponents to play against them, they practiced different routines to plan out an attack in their next game.

After they finished practicing, the sun had begun to set. Kagami stretched his muscles and grabbed his hoodie,

"Kuroko, your house is close to here right?"

The blue haired boy nodded at his best friend's question and then motioned for him to continue, "How about we go to your house and I'll make dinner?" Kagami finished.

Kuroko smiled and said, "If you're making it then I'm fine with it."

The duo walked back to Kuroko's house not knowing that a smaller redhead was in it waiting for the blue haired boy. When they walked in, Kagami went straight towards the couch to wait for Kuroko to finish setting up ingredients for their dinner.

However, when Kagami got to the couch he called for Kuroko in a quiet voice.

"Oi, Kuroko! There's someone sleeping on your couch."

The blue haired boy scurried over to the living room and saw his boyfriend sleeping on the couch while tightly gripping a pillow. Kuroko smiled at Akashi's cute sleeping position and then decided not to wake him.

"That's my boyfriend. Can you make dinner for three? I'll stay with him." Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded and started working in the kitchen. The blue haired boy then sat beside Akashi and stroked his hair. The redhead leaned towards Kuroko's warmth and nuzzled his hands.

After a while, Kagami finished making dinner and called Kuroko to the table. The blue haired boy lightly shook his boyfriend, "Seijuro…Seijuro, it's time to wake up."

Those fierce mismatched eyes opened to meet Kuroko's sky blue ones. Akashi gave a dazed smile and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. The redhead pulled him down and kissed him slowly. Kuroko responded immediately by letting Akashi's tongue slip into his mouth. The redhead swung his boyfriend on top of him and felt his warm skin under his fingertips. Then, the blue haired boy pulled away and whispered against Akashi's lips,

"Dinner's ready. My friend is here too so no inappropriate touching."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't want me to meet your friend."

Kuroko shrugged and got to his feet, "You just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

Akashi propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers through his red hair. The blue haired boy smiled at his boyfriend's bedhead, he then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dining room. Kagami smiled at Akashi and waved, "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kagami Taiga."

The redhead acknowledged Kagami's greeting and introduced himself, "I'm Akashi Seijuro, it's nice to meet you too." The redhead sat down and eyed the food in front of him, "I'll assume that Tetsuya did not cook for he has no skill in it. Thank you for the meal."

Kuroko picked up his spoon and pouted down towards his rice bowl. He muttered, "That's mean Seijuro. I can cook."

Akashi smiled and complimented Kagami on his cooking. The taller redhead was amused with the conversations that went on between the couple. They quarrelled about the most adorable things that Kagami wanted to pinch their cheeks.

Once they finished dinner, Akashi surprisingly behaved himself until he asked, "So, where did you go after school, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko washed the dishes alongside Kagami and said, "I was playing basketball with Kagami-kun. We have a game coming up."

The smaller redhead smiled at this and said, "And this was so important to hide from me because…?"

Kagami snorted slightly and said, "This basketball idiot doesn't like to tell anyone about his basketball talent 'cause he's embarrassed by it or something. Also…the day is coming up…so he might not perform well in his game."

Kuroko gave his best friend a jab to the ribs and told him to 'be quiet'. Akashi didn't pry anymore and he waited until Kagami left.

The moment Kagami went out the door, Akashi hugged the blue haired boy from behind and kissed the side of his neck.

Kuroko shivered slightly and tangled his fingers into the redhead's hair.

"Tetsuya, what's this 'day' that Taiga was talking about?" Akashi whispered, trying to squeeze the answers out of the blue haired boy.

Kuroko pushed his boyfriend off of him and muttered, "Nothing."

Then he walked over to his room to go to sleep.

When Akashi was about to follow, the blue haired boy stopped him and said, "I think you should leave for today, Akashi-kun."

The redhead raised his eyebrow at the 'kun', but in the end he walked out the door without a word, knowing that he had pried too much.

That night, the blue haired boy tosses and turned in his sleep. He couldn't find a comfortable position and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Even if he did fall asleep, a nightmare would wake him back up again.

_The day is coming up again…_ Kuroko thought to himself and then he tried to sleep again.

The next day, Kuroko was nowhere to be seen at school. Akashi looked everywhere, only to figure out that the blue haired boy had called in sick. Kuroko began to miss school for a few days and nobody knew the reason why. All except Kagami and Akashi knew that.

The redhead hunted down the basketball player and went to Kagami's school. Akashi waited by the front gate for the taller redhead. When Kagami saw Kuroko's boyfriend, he already knew what the topic of the conversation would be.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Akashi questioned.

"He's at home. He's going to be feeling sick for a while so please don't bother him." Kagami said.

The shorter redhead furrowed his brows and asked him, "What was this 'day' you mentioned a few days before?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "You should ask him, I don't think it's my place to say."

Akashi sighed and slumped to the ground, "I can't. He keeps telling me to leave when I go to his house."

"Why not go when he's not expecting it? I mean, you squeezed that voice out of him so you'll be able to make him open up to you again." Kagami suggested.

The shorter redhead smiled, suddenly thinking of a good plan. He quickly got up, said his thanks and then left.

Akashi waited until it was dark outside and then he made his way to Kuroko's house. The redhead unlocked the door and moved towards the guest room where he saw the blue haired boy mumbling in his sleep. Kuroko tossed the blankets off of himself and his face scrunched up in discomfort. Whatever nightmare he was having was pretty bad. Akashi slowly lay down beside him and brushed the hair out of the troubled teen's face. Kuroko turned and hugged Akashi tightly, surprising the redhead. Akashi heard a small whimper that said, "Mama…don't die."

Akashi quickly shook Kuroko awake, not wanting to let his boyfriend suffer a nightmare about his parents. The blue haired boy's eyes snapped open and he noticed that he was holding only Akashi. Kuroko pushed the redhead away and said, "Sei…Akashi-kun, please leave now."

"You don't look like you want me to leave." Akashi said while looking at Kuroko's sad expression. The blue haired boy tried again and said,

"I don't want to see your face. So get out of my sight."

The redhead shook his head and tried to embrace Kuroko who was shuffling back on his bed. When the blue haired boy was about to get up, Akashi quickly moved on top of Kuroko and caged him in between his arms and legs. The blue haired boy tried pushing away his boyfriend and then froze when Akashi whispered in his ear,

"Talk for me, Tetsuya."

The words that had gotten Kuroko to talk in the first place were gently said again by the same person. The blue haired boy stopped struggling, his emotions being lulled by Akashi's voice.

"Tell me what's wrong, Tetsuya. When I told you that I want to understand your feelings, I meant all of your feelings. Each and every one of them." The redhead said.

Kuroko relaxed in Akashi's arms and cried freely. His boyfriend hugged him tightly and waited for an explanation.

"It's my parent's death anniversary in two days and as the days get closer I keep getting nightmares that tell me it's my fault. I want them to stop. Seijuro, why can't I just forget the accident?" Kuroko said.

Akashi took a deep breath and then lightly kissed the blue haired boy on the forehead, "You shouldn't forget it. It's something that will continue to hurt your forever. But the accident will remind you of the pain you've suffered through. You shouldn't think it's your fault either. You have to learn to harvest the fact that your parents died in a car accident. Note the word 'accident'; it's not your fault."

The blue haired boy's eyes became half closed as he felt tired from the lack of sleep. Kuroko felt happy by Akashi's words as if a weight was lifted off of him. The redhead sat up and tucked Kuroko in. When the blue haired boy noticed that his warmth had disappeared, he quickly got up and held onto Akashi's hand.

"Please…stay with me." He said to the redhead. Akashi smiled slightly and then continued to pat Kuroko's back until he fell asleep.

Two days passed, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Kise and Kagami were all getting ready to visit the blue haired boy's parent's grave. Midorima and Murasakibara had other things to attend so they weren't able to go. The blue haired boy held a bouquet of flowers in his arms and cradled them as if it were a baby. Kise and Aomine had many photos of all of them being together with Kuroko. Kagami brought chicken wings and Akashi brought a letter which he wouldn't let anyone read.

When they got to the grace, they paid their respects to the grave and put their presents down. Aomine held Kise's hand and said,

"Rest assured, Mrs. and Mr. Kuroko, we'll take care of your son and make sure he doesn't get hurt. We all love him to pieces to I promise that I won't abandon him."

Kise nodded and added, "Yeah! And we have to protect him from Akashicchi."

Kagami put down the chicken wings and then said, "It's your favourite, right? Kuroko-san. You always brought Kuroko to the park to play basketball with me and then we'd go eat chicken wings together. Your raised your son well and I'll continue to help raise him to become a better person, even though he's already an angel."

Akashi lightly placed the envelope in front of the grave and made a silent prayer, but he didn't say anything.

Kuroko was the last to pay his respects, he positioned the flowers in front of the picture of his mother and father. He stared down at the grave and decided not to say anything either.

Instead of lingering around the grave, the group decided to go somewhere for lunch.

Later that day, Kuroko went back to his parents' grave and opened the letter Akashi had placed. He read it out loud,

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Kuroko,_

_When I first met your son, I found it strange that he chose to never talk. As time went by, I found myself growing to love your son with or without his voice. After so many years of silence, Tetsuya looked like he was suffering and I wanted him to smile and laugh._

_Your son can talk now. He speaks his thoughts even though sometimes he gets really embarrassed or he still tries to separate himself from others. He has brilliant ideas that he now voices. He has a kind heart which glows within his smile. He is someone that I love with all my heart. I wish you could've seen him grow up. I wish you could see how brightly he's shining. I know it is not my place to make my own decisions but I wish to keep Tetsuya safe and I wish to continue to love him. I hope both of you may grant these wishes. I promise to guard your son and to never hurt him. Though we are both males, I can't stop myself from loving him more and more with every minute that goes by. I hope to pick up all the shattered pieces from his heart that were lost after your deaths. Do not worry, he'll be alright._

_Akashi Seijuro._

Kuroko slowly shriveled to the ground while clutching the letter close to his chest. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he thought about how much time he would be able to spend with Akashi. After a while, the blue haired boy picked himself up from the ground and quickly sent a text to his redhead boyfriend,

**Kuroko: I love you so much Seijuro, you know that right?**

**Akashi: I love you too. But did something happen? This is sort of out of the blue, isn't it?**

**Kuroko: Can you come over to my place? I have a surprise for you.**

**Akashi: Hm? I like surprises. I'll be there soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Surprise

Once Akashi got to Kuroko's house, he let himself in and searched for his boyfriend. When he found the blue haired boy in the kitchen wearing an apron, the redhead was definitely surprised.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" He asked.

Kuroko just silently put a plate in front of the redhead and passed him a fork and spoon. Akashi tried the food and smiled, "It's good…"

The blue haired boy looked as happy as ever, "I learned how to cook so now I can take care of you… I was wondering; if you could live with me…? Maybe?"

Akashi stared at Kuroko's embarrassed expression and rubbed the mess of blue hair in front of him, "Of course."

Kuroko's eyes ignited like a fire and they were filled with so much love and happiness for the redhead. The blue haired boy went back to work in the kitchen and Akashi followed along to watch. Then the redhead wrapped his arms around Kuroko and said with a low voice,

"Just be careful. If I live with you, I won't be able to hold back."

"What do you mean, Seijuro?" The blue haired boy's voice took the word 'seduction' to a whole new level. The redhead wasn't able to keep himself from slightly shivering at the question.

Akashi smirked, "You're being a little too bold now Tetsuya, hm? Well, I can fix that." The redhead picked up the blue haired boy who was incredibly light and sat him on top of the kitchen countertop. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist and pulled him in closer.

"Tetsuya… I'm surprised now." Akashi said while staring at the cage the blue haired boy had trapped him in. Those blue eyes looked at Akashi with adoration as Kuroko leaned closer and kissed the redhead lightly, never breaking their gaze. Akashi was about to wrap his arms around Kuroko but the blue haired boy grabbed the redhead's arms and shook his head no. The redhead became more and more surprised by the fact that Kuroko was very determined to do something and he couldn't tell what his plan was. When the redhead lowered his arms to his sides, Kuroko slowly moved his hands to the buttons on his shirt.

Akashi felt tortured from watching, he wanted to touch and kiss the blue haired boy everywhere. Kuroko unbuttoned his shirt and then shook it off. The smaller boy's hands then moved and unbuttoned Akashi's shirt. The redhead did his best to stay still, but then Kuroko whispered in a pleading voice,

"Seijuro, please touch me."

Akashi couldn't do anything but obey and kiss, bit and suck on every inch of skin and devour him. The blue haired boy gasped, wrapped his arms around the redhead and moaned softly. That's when they heard a knock on the door. Akashi stopped and quickly draped a shirt over Kuroko's body.

The redhead didn't really care whether he had a shirt on or not so he went to answer the door. Behind the door stood Kagami. When the taller redhead saw Akashi standing before him with no shirt on and Kuroko, who was still sitting on the countertop, also with no shirt on, he looked more surprised than ever.

"I uh…" Kagami started, "Didn't know you two were that close… I'll just come back later or just not come back at all."

The blue haired boy quickly got off of the counter and buttoned up the shirt only to realize it was Akashi's.

"Kagami-kun, it's alright, I can talk now."

Kagami scratched the back of his head, now feeling intimidated by Akashi's menacing gaze, "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay after going to your parent's grave. I should've called first though, I'm sorry for intruding."

"I'm feeling a lot better than the previous years. Thank you for your concern." Kuroko said, then he leaned against Akashi and smiled at Kagami, "I think it'd be best if you go for today. I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I just have a surprise for Seijuro."

The taller redhead nodded his head frantically and left the couple to their love making.

Kuroko's fingertips lingered on Akashi's chest and then he made his way to the bed. The redhead swallowed his desire and followed his boyfriend who was being a little too seductive today. Akashi tried to remain calm and he did his best to control himself. The blue haired boy pushed Akashi down onto the bed and said,

"I want to try something, so please, don't move."

The redhead loved the sound of that but he also couldn't tell how long he would be able to keep still. Akashi muttered, "Can you at least give me a hint of what you're going to do?"

"Make sure you don't do the work this time while we're having sex." Kuroko said with a blank expression. The redhead was baffled, he didn't mind doing the work, but whatever Kuroko wanted, he was prepared to do.

The blue haired boy kissed Akashi's jawline and then proceeded with his plan. After a while, Akashi wasn't sure whether Kuroko was trying to torture him or pleasure him. Not being able to move was just too hard for the redhead but the feelings that the blue haired boy was giving him were amazing.

Kuroko whispered to Akashi, "Surprise."

**Author's Note:**

**And so…we are nearing the end of this story. I'm torn between the endings though (I have two planned out). Perhaps I should make alternate endings? What do you guys think?**


	10. Chapter 10 : I Love You

Akashi and Kuroko continued to date throughout their school years. Eventually, it was no secret that the two of them were inseparable. The redhead took care of the blue haired boy as if Kuroko was all the money in the world, while the blue haired boy slowly became more possessive over Akashi, but that was never a problem. Aomine actually caught a kiss mark on Akashi's neck a few times and the redhead would claim that the not-so-innocent Kuroko did it.

Aomine and Kise continued their relationship as well, though there were troubles along the way due to Kise's insecurity and Aomine's short attention span which made it seem like he didn't care for his precious blonde.

Akashi's father didn't like Kuroko at all, but he didn't make a move to get rid of him. Instead, he eventually accepted that Akashi was living with the small blue haired boy. Kagami still sometimes accidentally walked in on Akashi and Kuroko while they were making out or even having sex, but the basketball player now thought of it as a part of his routine to just turn around, not say anything and leave. The blue haired boy still had his times when he preferred not to speak and just draw out his sentences on Akashi's chest, but now they were mainly for teasing purposes.

"Seijuro?"

"Hm? What is it, Tetsuya?"

A light laugh was heard through the kitchen, "You look kind of funny in an apron."

The redhead crossed his arms while holding a wooden spoon, "Well then do you want to cook? You look better in an apron than I do."

Kuroko shook his head and smiled, "I'll go out and buy more ingredients."

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy's waist and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "Come back home safely."

Kuroko nodded and left to go to the grocery store. Akashi turned the TV on and continued to cook, then he waited for his boyfriend to return. After an hour or so he heard the report on the television say,

"An accident has occurred near Kyoto where a car heard the scream of a young man a little too late as it hit him. The young man has not been identified yet however he does not look any older than 18 years old. The driver was charged for driving while being intoxicated and the boy is currently being sent to the hospital."

Akashi looked at the time and noticed that Kuroko was late. Feeling worried, the redhead stared at the TV with wide eyes and searched for more information. The background was somewhere near their neighbourhood. When the reporter said nothing else, he hastily got up and ran towards the grocery store.

"No, no, no…Please don't be Tetsuya." Akashi muttered under his breath while running. The closer he got to the scene of the accident, the more nervous he felt. There was a big crowd of people surrounding a car. Akashi's heart was pounding hard against his chest as he pushed through the crowd. He ran towards the ambulance and begged to see the victim.

"Please, I just need to make sure it's not my boyfriend. Please, let me see him. I need to know. I can't…I beg you…please…"

The doctors shook their head no and tried to push the redhead back, but he was desperate to know if his loved one was alright. Akashi felt frustrated and in a panic he shoved past the doctors and ran into the ambulance.

Underneath the thin white hospital sheet, there lay a boy with blue hair; his eyes closed. The redhead stared for a few seconds and realized his breath was shaking. He gasped for air and felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks. He heard a doctor's voice call out towards him,

"Young man, are you alright? Is this your boyfriend?"

The voice was distant, as if it was muffled. Akashi swallowed the bitter spit in his mouth and took a step towards Kuroko. He lightly brushed his fingers against the blue haired boy's cheek and noticed it was cold. Too cold. The redhead had never felt his loved one as cold as ice.

After that, Akashi felt his own legs give away. His vision growing hazy. He felt the doctor's arms catch him as he fell.

"I need someone to treat this boy, he's going through shock." He heard him say.

Another person sat down beside him and held his hand. It was a nurse. She gently tilted Akashi's face towards hers so that he wasn't looking at Kuroko.

"Hey there, can you tell me your name? It's going to be alright."

The redhead muttered, "Akashi Seijuro."

The nurse gave a small smile and wrapped him in a warm blanket, "So Akashi-kun, what's your favourite thing to do?"

The light in Akashi's eyes faded as he replied in a monotone voice, "Watch Tetsuya play basketball. He's so beautiful."

The nurse locked eyes with the redhead and said in a firm voice, "He's going to be fine. I promise you that."

Akashi finally met her gaze at that and he said, "So if you break your promise, I have the right to murder you, right?"

The woman hesitated slightly but then she smiled and squeezed the redhead's hands, "Yes. But I tend to keep my promises really well.

The nurse continued to calm Akashi down until he was able to sleep. The redhead continuously mumbled in his sleep for Kuroko, tears endlessly streaming down his face. The nurse almost felt like crying as well to see Akashi's state. When they got to the hospital, she requested a room with two beds so that they could be together.

Kuroko was quickly treated and Akashi was transferred to a bed. When the redhead woke up, his eyes slowly scanned the room. He saw Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara all sitting around the room. Akashi took in a deep breath and tried to talk,

"Where's…Tetsuya?"

At that moment, the nurse walked in and smiled, "Ah, you're awake. Akashi-kun, I'm going to tell you what happened to Kuroko-kun, alright? I need you to stay calm."

The redhead nodded, fearing for the worst. The nurse held a clipboard and she read out loud, "Kuroko Tetsuya; broken left leg, two ribs broken and a minor head injury from the impact with the pavement. He woke up a few times and demanded to see you. He panicked when he found out that you collapsed due to his condition so we had to use a sedative to make him sleep. It should be wearing off soon. I hate to say these things to people, but your boyfriend suffered very minor injuries. He could have lost his life in that accident…"

Akashi carefully listened and then sat up. He scanned the room once more and realized it was huge. The nurse noticed the surprised expression on the redhead's face so she said,

"Your father paid for the room, Kuroko-kun's hospital expenses and yours as well."

"My…father did that?" Akashi mumbled. The nurse nodded,

"Yes and he paid even more to get the best treatment for your loved one. You best thank him later."

The redhead only nodded and then asked, "Tetsuya…Can I see him now?"

The nurse nodded and motioned towards the bed beside his. Kagami and Aomine helped the redhead onto his feet and then he slowly made his way to Kuroko, his legs shaking in fear. The blue haired boy's body looked broken. There was a thick bandage around his head, a cast on his leg and multiple bandaged around his face and chest. His eyes, which were closed seemed like they would never open. Akashi took hold of a chair and dragged it to the side of the bed. He sat down and rested his cheek against Kuroko's hand, wanting to feel the warmth. He lightly kissed the back of Kuroko's hand and nuzzled his face against it, thanking god that his body wasn't freezing cold like before. The rest of the group didn't say anything, they went back to their chairs and sat in silence, watching the proud and unbreakable Akashi fall apart in front of them and cry.

When Kuroko's eyes finally opened, he stared at the ceiling, trying to recall what had happened. He propped himself up so that he could look around the room. The group was ready to call the nurse but Kuroko put a finger to his lips to silence them. The blue haired boy looked down at his hand which Akashi cuddled against his face. Kuroko smiled sadly and brushed the red hair from Akashi's face.

"…Seijuro…I'm awake." He whispered with a slight sob, "I'm so sorry. Everything happened so fast. I'm sorry for making you worry like this. Please forgive me."

Akashi stirred in his sleep and Aomine called for the nurse, knowing that both of them would end up in a heated situation which could hurt Kuroko even more in his state. The dull mismatched eyes lit up when they met the baby blue ones. The redhead slowly got up while holding Kuroko's hand. He brushed his fingers against the blue haired boy's cheek and then he let his fingers thread through his silky hair.

"Tetsuya, how do you feel?" Akashi asked with a worried expression. Kuroko smiled and rubbed the tears off of Akashi's cheeks.

"I'm fine. Surprised I'm alive actually."

The redhead laughed slightly, feeling relieved to hear Kuroko's voice. The nurse stood at the doorway and watched the two of them talk. She had expected the blue haired boy to be in pain when he woke up, but seeing the redhead seemed to have washed all the pain away.

Akashi lightly touched his own forehead to Kuroko's and closed his eyes, wanting to remember every detail. Then he lightly cupped Kuroko's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Tetsuya, I would hug you if your ribs weren't broken." The redhead muttered against the blue haired boy's lips. Kuroko laugh and just pecked Akashi on the lips again. The nurse interrupted and checked on Kuroko's status, afterwards she said,

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid all of you will have to leave."

The blue haired boy grabbed onto Akashi's sleeve and said, "Can Seijuro and Kagami-kun please stay? They're my family. I don't have a mother or father so Kagami-kun has taken care of me throughout the years and Seijuro has given me more happiness than I need. Please don't take them away from me even if it is for a little while."

Akashi practically lived in the hospital after that. He waited every day for Kuroko to heal. The redhead ordered Kagami to go to Kuroko's house and clean up a bit and the basketball player didn't seem to mind at all. Aomine and the others visited almost every day to check on Kuroko and Akashi. The couple always greeted them with a smile. Once Kuroko healed, the two of them immediately went to Akashi's parents.

The blue haired boy bowed deeply and thanked the redhead's parents, "I can't express how much you mean to me. You saved my life and I will never forget it."

Akashi sat down beside Kuroko and bowed too, "Also, I would like you to accept us."

The redhead's father laughed and said, "I don't think you've noticed but I've already accepted you two. There's no point in trying to separate you."

Akashi smiled and then said, "Great! So you'll approve of our marriage?"

The blue haired boy blushed furiously, his expression baffled by the redhead's question. Akashi's father thought for a while, but eventually he gave a short nod and motioned for them to leave.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and left the residence. "Seijuro! What was that about?" The blue haired boy asked.

The redhead turned and kissed Kuroko, "That was my proposal just now."

"We're still in highschool." Kuroko pointed out. Akashi smiled and then said,

"Well then, we'll have to wait until we graduate."

The blue haired boy looked as if he would cry in happiness.

A year later on the day Kuroko had almost died in the car accident, Akashi was silent. When Kuroko asked what was going on, the redhead just shrugged and continued with his work. Even at school, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara were silent. Each and every one of them refusing to talk. Kuroko even tried to bribe Murasakibara with candy but it didn't work. At the park, Kagami was also silent. He didn't communicate with Kuroko at all. The blue haired boy became a bit frustrated but when he got home at the end of the day, Akashi pulled him onto his lap. The redhead began writing on Kuroko's chest,

"**T.o.d.a.y.I.s.T.h.e.D.a.y.Y.o.u.A.l.m.o.s.t.D.i.e.d."**

"So…?" Kuroko asked the redhead. Akashi rolled his eyes and continued to write,

"**S.o.I.n.H.o.n.o.r.O.f.Y.o.u.W.e.A.r.e.A.l.l.B.e.i.n.g.M.u.t.e.**"

The blue haired boy laughed slightly and held Akashi's hands, "You don't have to do something like that for me. I love hearing your voice.

The redhead stared deeply into Kuroko's eyes and mouthed the words, "**We wanted to."**

After that day, Akashi and everyone else was talking again but every year when that day rolled around, they all became mute to remember the time they had almost lost Kuroko.

When Akashi and Kuroko graduated from highschool, the first thing Akashi did was buy a ring and propose to the blue haired boy.

"Seijuro, aren't we a little too young?! We're 18!" Kuroko exclaimed while trying to make Akashi get up from his kneeling position. The redhead smiled,

"No, we're fine. Besides, I don't want anybody but you. I don't want to meet anyone else and love them. I don't want to eat dinner with them or talk with them. I don't want to touch, kiss or make love to anyone else but you and I know because I'm always right. So, Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

The blue haired boy began to cry right there and then he nodded his head and let Akashi slip the ring onto his left hand fourth finger.

"Seijuro, I love you."

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

Both of them leaned into each other for a passionate and gentle kiss. A kiss that sealed their fates together and a kiss that represented many more to come.

A kiss in which words were not needed. A kiss that was mute.

**Author's Note:**

**And so, I think I shall end it there. I was trying to choose between the two alternate endings and I couldn't decide to I squished them together. One ending was Kuroko dies, the other was that he lives. So…near death experience it was. I had fun with this one. Got to write my first smut, which I am still very embarrassed about. I'm 100% sure I will write more AkaKuro fanfictions (or maybe other ships). I'm not sure. Most likely AkaKuro because I love them to bits. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Excuse the grammar errors. I don't look at my screen when typing.**

**See ya in whatever I write next.**


End file.
